gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17
|engine = |torque = |power = 509 BHP |displacement = 4000 cc |length = 4557 mm |width = 2048 mm |height = 2516 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17 is a race car produced by Porsche. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. The car represented in the game is based on its appearance at the 2016 Los Angeles Auto Show, where the car was seen in public for the first time. The following year, the car entered in the GT Le Mans class of the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship, where it achieved a 4th place finish in the Manufacturers' championship, and a 5th place finish in the Driver's Championship with Patrick Pilet and Dirk Werner, and in the LMGTE Pro class of the FIA World Endurance Championship, where it achieved a 3rd place finish in the Manufacturers' championship, and a 2nd place finish in the Driver's Championship with Richard Lietz and Frédéric Makowiecki. In-game description Starting with the Carrera RSR, born in 1973 to compete in Group 4 racing, the RSR series has left an impressive mark in the world of motorsports over the years. The latest version of the series, based on the 7th generation model of the 911 (Type 991), is the 911 RSR that debuted at the 2016 Los Angeles Auto Show. This RSR is a pure competition machine, born and bred to race in the LM-GTE class of the WEC (World Endurance Championships), and the American IMSA. Though it's obvious from just looking at the completely different exterior, including the aerodynamics, body structure, engine and transmission, this car was clearly developed in an entirely different process to the road car. The highlight of these differences is in the engine. In the history of the 911 series the engine was always mounted behind the rear axle; this is the first car where the engine is mounted midship, in front of the axle. What resides in that space is a 4 litre, horizontally opposed, 6 cylinder, naturally aspirated engine with direct fuel injection, producing 502 BHP. The change in the engine mounting location had an immense impact on drivability, and, furthermore, allowed the addition of a large diffuser in its original space, giving it a distinct advantage in terms of aerodynamics. The large swan neck rear spoiler, carried over from the 919 Hybrid LMP machine, also gives the RSR's rear end a distinct look. At the Le Mans 24 hour race held in June 2017, the 911 RSR led the pack for much of the race, proving its impressive performance to sports car fans. Though it did not make the podium due to an unfortunate tyre issue near the end, its driving performance was top notch throughout the race and worthy of the RSR lineage. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Porsche section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Porsche, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia * When the car was first confirmed to be in the game, it was the first non-fictional Gr.3 car not built to GT3 regulations, but rather to LM GTE ones. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:Porsche Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars